Little Moments
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: A series of drabbles circling around the different relationships in Homestuck. Each one is different. Will take requests.. Rating for any cursing. But that isn't a warning. Trigger warnings...well, you know your triggers. I apologize ahead of time if I trigger anyone with any of these. Characters will stay set as the one for the first chapter, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So...it's been a while since I posted anything...update or new story...so... and well, I got to working on something during math..it's too easy, that class. We're doing Logs, the hardest thing we're supposed to be studying, and it's still too fucking easy! So I was working on this while waiting on everyone else to catch up. My math teacher did notice...which means that I had a bit of explaining to do. But yeah, that leads right in to what I need to say before I can move on into the story that I'm not even supposed to be typing right now, since I should be off the computer at this time due to me having school tomorrow. I got into Homestuck back around Christmas, and was talking with a friend of mine about it for a few days. We're starting a Homestuck cosplay group, actually. But that's beside the point! This is my first Homestuck story...so...I would actually appreciate it if you guys would point out stuff that I need to improve on with it, because I am still adjusting to the characters and the typing styles, which are actually pretty easy as long as you don't have a million things to learn on top of it, which I do. I'm trying to memorize the different blood colours and where they fall on the 'caste system' they have, then I'm explaining to people about it pretty often.**

**But you guys don't care about my ranting. Sorry. You're here for the story, I guess.**

**Enjoy.**

It was hard to really listen as Kankri ranted about the state he'd found his brother in when he wasn't feeling well, Karkat realized. He let Kankri go on for a while longer before he spoke, naturally loud voice easily cutting across his brother's ranting. "IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS RANT AT ME, THEN GO THE FUCK AWAY KANKRI."

Kankri blinked as this settled in his mind. Then he spoke again. "Karkat, that c9uld 6e c9nsidered very triggering t9 s9me pe9ple."

He went to continue, but this time was cut off by a half-hidden cough. He frowned at Karkat, taking in the faint flush of his skin and the barely-there shivers. "Y9u're...sick..?"he said, almost as if it were a foreign thought, his brother getting sick.

"NO." Karkat's reaction was boardering on violent as he suddenly glared at his brother for even throwing up the idea that he could be sick. No, he just had a small cough and it was cold as fuck in the hive, but he _was not sick_.

Kankri was quiet for a moment, examining his brother worriedly. "Please d9n't lie. If y9u d9n't feel well, tell me."

It was the first time that Karkat could remember that his brother had been worried but not gone off in a rant thanks to it. Still, he didn't like his brother insisting that he was sick. "I'M NOT SICK, GOG DAMN IT!"

The topic was dropped after that and everything continued as normal. Kankri had his rants, the brothers ate and went their seperate ways for the night.

The following morning, Kankri was greeted by a red-faced Karkat curled into a ball on one end of the couch. It was an odd sight. Karkat normally wasn't even up yet. He frowned in concern. "Are y9u alright?"he asked, wary. He knew something was off with his brother now.

Karkat huffed, glaring at him.

Kankri watched him until he saw the shivering start up again, forcing Karkat to curl up further. Then he doubled back in order to grab a blanket, which he threw over his brother when he came back into the living room before he sat down. "Y9u sh9uld have t9ld me the truth."he told him, voice half scolding, half worried. Well...more worried than scolding. "We c9uld have went and g9t s9me medicine f9r y9u."

Karkat glared at the red-sweatered form next to him once again. "Shut up."he mumbled, vocie much quieter than normal.

Kankri frowned in concern for a while longer before he decided he'd let Karkat deal how he wanted unless he made it worse on himself. Then he was stepping in and he would be giving one hell of a lecture on it once Karkat was back in full health. Not a moment sooner, though.

The first several hours of the day was spent calmly, the brothers each focusing on different things. Even so, Kankri didn't stray too far. He didn't feel like it was too great an idea.

This proved to be true when Karkat dissolved into a coughing fit, one that hurt Kankri to hear. He frowned, but was glad that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He'd heard from some of the others about some of the worse sicknesses in some of the others' siblings. He was just glad that Karkat seemed pretty okay compared to that. It could always be worse, but it still worried him.

Another hour and Kankri knew he'd jinxed it. Karkat suddenly shot up and disappeared from the room, which worried Kankri anyway since his brother had refused to move.

Karkat, for his part, was cursing everything in his mind as he laid his cheek against the cool tile in the bathroom. He hated being sick. And he was beginning to hate Kankri for not helping.

Kankri's knock was what snapped Karkat back to reality. "Karkat?"he asked hesitantly. "Are y9u 9kay in there?"

"GO AWAY!"

No footsteps. Karkat grumbled, pushing himself up enough to open the door.

Kankri frowned at his brother. He huffed, pulling Karkat up. "Alright, y9u. 6ack to 6ed. Y9u sh9uld really take 6etter care 9f y9urself, Karkat."he said, but didn't start ranting. He was far too worried to do that to his brother right now.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. In truth, going back to bed sounded pretty good to him. Maybe he would sleep until he got rid of whatever the hell it was he had.

Kankri watched as he trudged to his room. "I will 6e 6ack s99n with s9me medicine f9r y9u. Y9u'll 6e needing it,"

Of course, when Kankri got back, it was to see that Karkat was once again curled into a ball on the couch, blanket pulled tightly over himself. The only real difference was the he wasn't glaring. In fact, he looked more vulnerable than he ever had. Kankri put the medicine down on an end table and moved to kneel down in front of his brother. "What's wr9ng?"

Karkat shook his head. "YOU WEREN'T BACK WHEN I WOKE UP."he said, shrugging as if it didn't matter.

"Did y9u think I wasn't c9ming 6ack?"Kankri said in surprise. "I w9uld never! I kn9w h9w triggering that w9uld 6e f9r y9u, and I'd never d9 that t9 my little br9ther anyway. D9n't ever think that!"

Karkat nodded once, both as confirmation and in understanding and settled down a bit more.

"Let's get s9me medicine in y9u and then y9u can get s9me m9re rest."

Karkat scowled, but didn't argue. He knew he wouldn't win. Besides, he'd do anything if it meant he got better.

Naturally, a couple hours later, Karkat woke up to see Kankri watching one of the romcoms curiously. He'd never really understood Karkat's love for them. "WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?"he asked.

Kankri shrugged. "It was already in the player."

Karkat nodded. He knew which one it was. And it was so-so, but good enough to hold his attention. He shifted a bit to use his brother as a pillow, which made him tense up in surprise.

Karkat knew better, of course, because it was one of Kankri's many triggers, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to be close to his brother.

After a while, Kankri realized this and relaxed, going back to watching the movie with Karkat, never saying a word.

That's how they both fell asleep that evening, curled up on the couch, watching romcoms.

The following morning, Karkat felt surprisingly better and he automatically shot up in surprise that he was using his brother as a pillow.

This jolted Kankri awake as well. "Karkat? What's g9ing 9n?"he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WAS I USING YOU AS A FUCKING PILLOW?"

"I take it y9u're feeling 6etter. Y9u fell asleep using me as a pill9w, which wasn't very nice."Kankri said, frowning at his brother. "Y9u, 9f all pe9ple, kn9w my triggers. Why w9uld y9u d9 that? I get that y9u weren't feeling well, which is why I excused it, 6ut please never d9 that again."

"DEAL, NOW SHUT UP."Karkat said. "I'M GETTING A HEADACHE FROM ALL THIS SHIT."

Kankri shook his head, but was glad that his brother was back to normal, at least.

**So. Here. Tips would be nice?**

**Also! All that stuff in the first note? From YESTERDAY. Today, I had no Faygo, and I managed to go on two Kankri rants. TWO. One during history and one in drama. History, it amused my teacher, even though I was cursing as much as Karkat does, if not moreso. In Drama, I spent twenty minutes ranting about Homestuck to someone as I tried explaining and he wasn't working with me with understanding! I didn't appreciate it, but it was better than nothing. Eh. **

**Anywho...I really do like writing for Homestuck. It's interesting. **

**But yeah. Hope you liked it, for a first from me for the Homestuck fandom...and maybe last if this sucked that horribly.**

**Anyway, yeah. See you...maybe?**

**Also, I think I'm going to make this a series of drabbles, family oriented stuff, maybe a few romance things thrown in if it's requested - but yes, I will take requests for this if you guys want me to make it a series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, here's the deal. I know I'm lacking on everything recently, especially updates. Here's what's happened since the last update: a bunch of fucking bullshit drama that needs to go burn in hell for the rest of eternity. Is that where I got my fuel for this chapter? Fuck yeah, it is. Because I spent all fucking weekend either asleep, in tears, or discussing cosplay ideas with my matesprit. And you know what? I caught hell for that. But I don't get it. We're more like moirails than matesprits, yet I get yelled at for spending time with her, talking about fucking COSPLAY ideas for this summer that we have to get scripts written for, and figure out how to get the outfits and the wigs and contacts and shit on short notice, and figure out who'd be willing to cosplay as whom and if they'd be able to stand the heat of this summer, and how we're managing that anyways, plus how to work around schedules for like work and LARPing and DJing and all that crap for some of our cosplayers. But you know what, that's perfectly fucking okay, because we'll work it out at school. Oh wait, we don't go to the same school. Well, fuck, there goes that idea. Catch my drift? This is what I've dealt with all fucking weekend, but today takes the fucking cake (And NO, it is not Batter Witch cake, but it might as well be because it fucking SUCKS.) And you know what? We still have NOTHING figured out, thanks to all this drama and shit. Friday was the Day of Silence, and it was pretty fucking horrid to a point of me never wanting to have to be silent for so long again because of how people were to my friends, and then the day before was just fucking hell. Then this weekend hits and I think I have a break and NOPE, sorry, you can't have a good weekend yet. You have to deal with getting bitched at for caring about something other than getting high or drunk or whatever like all the other kids your age who just don't give a damn about everything because their head is too far up their own ass to see what the fuck they're doing to the world. Whatever. I'm done. **

**Sorry for the rant. If you sat there and read all that, then I will love you forever. But dear god, it's been horrid. Now, the story. Chapter. Whatever. I'm on a feels day today, so...you know what? I am so sorry, this is not going to be the best. **

**Enjoy. **

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Dave knew that things had been pretty bad for Karkat recently. But he didn't expect the other boy to fall apart like this. He watched from a distance as he fell to pieces out in front of the now-empty school building. He couldn't fathom what caused it. But, even from this distance, he could see the bruising from the many encounters through out the schoolday where his back met a metal locker or stone wall. He couldn't rbing himself to go say something. Instead, he let the sympathy be enough in itself and left for home.

The only other person left in the area was Sollux, a boy who generally stayed to his technology. He frowned at the albino boy who was crying nearby. He didn't know much about why. Just that there were going to be several injured people if this kept happening. He sighed, but moved to sit with Karkat, who shied away and glared through the tears.

"You okay?"

Karkat huffed, sounding half amused. "GO AWAY."he snapped, wiping his eyes harshly to get the tears to stop.

It didn't work. Sollux gave him a blank look. "Look up."he commented. "IIt'll thop the tearth."

Karkat frowned, but tried anyways. Sure enough, the tears stopped falling and let the boy calm down remarkably.

"THANKS."Karkat said hesitantly.

Sollux nodded once. "Do II want to know what happened to cauthe thiith?"

Karkat shrugged, glancing at his phone to check the time. "I HAVE TO GO."

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Alriight. Thtop by the liibrary iin the morniing, that way II know that you're okay."

Karkat wrinkled his nose, but nodded. "CAN I GET YOUR NAME, AT LEAST?"  
"Thollux Captor. And you are?"

"KARKAT VANTAS."

This got a nod, and Karkat got up and disappeared towards home. Sollux, however, stayed back for a while before heading to his own home.

The following morning, Karkat had to admit he wasn't keen on going anywhere near Sollux again, but he did so anyways. He made his way to the empty library as soon as he got to school. It wasn't hard to find Sollux, typing away on one of the computers, eyes never leaving the screen to check the keys.

Karkat hesitated before he moved to sit down beside Sollux, who glanced over at him before he stopped typing. "Hey KK."he greeted.

Karkat gave him a disbelieving look. "ALRIGHT. I'M OKAY. CONTENT?"

Sollux frowned, taking in the boy's stance. "II thtiill want to know why."he said, turning to look at Karkat.

Karkat huffed, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater before he responded. "IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT, FUCKASS."he remarked. "NOTHING THAT ISN'T NORMAL FOR ME."

Sollux sighed. "Who do you thiit wiith at lunch?"he asked curiously.

Karkat shrugged. "MY BROTHER."

"Kankrii?"Sollux asked. "The guy who'th alwayth goiing on rantth?"

Karkat nodded.

Sollux half smiled. "Why don't the two of you come thiit wiith my brother and me twoday?"

Karkat shrugged. "MAYBE."he answered.

Still, lunch found him dragging Kankri to sit with Sollux and Mituna outside. Kankri was already ranting at his brother for dragging him outside.

Sollux smiled softly. "KK! Over here!"he called.

Kankri frowned in surprise, falling silent as they made their way over and sat down with Mituna and Sollux.

"Good day?"

Karkat shrugged. "GOOD IN MY BOOKS."

Kankri looked at Karkat before he managed a soft smile. "Finally."he grumbled. "Finally you have a good day."  
Karkat groaned. "DON'T JINX IT!"

Throughout the rest of that month, things became routine. People backed off with tormenting Karkat, and the albino didn't have any more breakdowns.

When Kankri graduated early, Karkat shed a few tears - not that he would admit it - and Sollux pointedly ignored it.

The next month brought around feelings that Sollux hadn't expected. And he didn't like it one bit. He started drifting, which he knew would end badly with Karkat.

And he was right. Once again, later on into that month after Sollux had started distancing himself, he found the boy sitting out front of the school, waiting on his brother, crying. And he hated that he was the cause of it this time. Dave passed him and paused long enough to give him a look. That was what got him moving. He flipped the Strider boy off and went to sit next to Karkat, knowing that Dave would leave.

As soon as he sat down, Karkat glanced over and had to bite back a violent sob. "GO AWAY, CAPTOR."he snapped.

"II remember the latht tiime II found you cryiing liike thiith, KK."Sollux said. "But thiith tiime iith on me."

Karkat looked down. A few moments later and a car pulled up, Kankri in the drivers seat. He took one look at his brother and sighed, messing with the radio in search of something.

Sollux knew he was doing this to give them time to get things together. "KK?"

Karkat glared at him. "WHAT?"

Sollux hesitated before he huffed. "Get on Pethterchum when you get home. We need to talk."

Karkat huffed, getting up and going to get in the car.

Sollux sighed. He _had _to tell him. It was killing Karkat, and it was hurting Sollux, keeping this from him. Even Mituna noticed, and that was saying something.

"So, has he told you yet?"Kankri asked as they headed home.

"TOLD ME WHAT?"

Kankri smiled faintly. "Why he's avoiding you."he said softly. "Or is he doing that later? I have to admit, I want to know myself, because it's triggering you and I want to know why he would do such a thing. He doesn't seem the kind to willingly want to trigger someone."

"LATER."Karkat answered. "AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, KANKRI."

Kankri rolled his eyes, but let it die.

After a bit of avoidance, Karkat gave up and got on Pesterchum, where he had a message from Sollux waiting anyways.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]:

[TA]: KK? When you get thii2, me22age back.

Karkat frowned, but started typing anyways.

[CG]: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, CAPTOR?

[TA]: Two explaiin.

[CG]: START TALKING.

A moment's pause happened before he got his response.

[TA]: II would liike two apologiize for beiing 2o dii2tant.

Karkat sighed.

[CG]: JUST TELL ME WHY.

No response. For a while.

Karkat sighed and was about to close his computer down when the message popped up.

[TA]: Becau2e II'm flu2hed for you.

Karkat stared at the screen in shock.

That's how Kankri found him a few minutes later when he showed up to get him for dinner. "Karkat?"he asked as he opened the door. "Are you okay?"

Kankri raised an eyebrow at the state he found his brother in. "I take it you just got told why."

Karkat snapped out of it then and typed back a quick message.

[CG]: I HAVE TO GO. CAN WE TALK TOMORROW MORNING, LIBRARY?

He got a positive message before closing his computer down and turning to look at his brother.

Kankri was watching in silence. "So, what happened?"

Karkat shook his head. "YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD YOU."

The following morning, Karkat tracked Sollux down quickly when he got to school.

Sollux seemed hesitant, as was shown through his slow typing.

"HEY, FUCKASS."he greeted.

Sollux glanced at him before he sighed. "KK."he greeted.

Karkat sat down beside him. "YOU WERE AVOIDING ME BECAUSE YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR ME?"he asked, point blank.

Sollux shrugged before he nodded.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT. I THOUGHT I'D DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU HATE ME!"

Sollux's heterochromatic eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, no. Not at all. II jutht diidn't know how two..."

"YEAH.."Karkat said.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Sollux half smiled. "Tho...diid II make a total fool of mythelf?"

Karkat looked at him before he shook his head and leaned over, stealing a soft kiss from the boy before he smiled. "NOT AT ALL."

That day was one of the best, with everything out in the open, the two boys agreed to continuing their relationship, just...more fitted to their feelings. No official titles, because both of them had issues with the titles. But it was the start of someting interesting, they both knew.

Karkat just dreaded when Kankri found out.

**So, this is what becomes of this. It was interesting. Oh! I forgot. So...we have cake here at my place...the only thing that came from my matesprit when I asked if she wanted some was 'is it Batter Witch?' I laughed so hard, then had to check with my nanna to make sure it wasn't, because quite frankly, I wouldn't eat it if it was either. Yeah...so, interesting. **

**Still taking requests. I need something to keep myself distracted.**

**Review responses:**

**A Soul of Shadows: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad I made it at least halfway realistic. I had help from a teacher. My math teacher saw me writing it and gave me tips on how to go about it once I explained what Homestuck was, and who the characters were and their personalities and stuff. And she ignored Karkat's foul language. Thankfully. I migh end up throwing in one of my own ships eventually. Not right now, though. I have to have a challenge, and that wouldn't offer a challenge for me right now. Maybe later on.**

**B3N-DR0WN3D: Here's the SolKat. I will do the fluff for Sol and 'Tuna soon. Promise. Anything else? I'm open for challenges in any form. Hope you like it. **

**I hope I got their troll handles right. I dunno. Had to look them up earlier and I couldn't remember if that was right for Karkat. The issue with Sollux is I don't know if I spelled his right, but I know it's the right handle. His I know. **


End file.
